Denial
by NariaVane
Summary: Draco Malfoy isn't bothered at all by being lonely, not one bit, love is for suckers and his job is to show people that. HP/DM
1. If Your Kisses Won't Hold

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter...duh...and I am making absolutely no money off of this fanfic. Neither do I own the song If Your Kisses Won't Hold The Man You Love, Then Your Tears Won't Bring Him Back, I'm using the version as performed by Rasputina.  
**

**A/N: Sorry this plot bunny just flew into my head, I had to let it out :) I hope you don't mind that this is a song fic.  
**

Denial

Chapter One- If Your Kisses Won't Hold The Man You Love (Then Your Tears Won't Bring Him Back)

_**Every time that I hear a woman cry 'cause her man has left her flat**_

_**I just feel like saying, "Don't be such a fool, you fool**_

_**Better dry your eyes, can't you realize**_

_**You gain nothing by that**_

_**Well, that's no way to keep his heart warm, baby,**_

_**When his love grows cool."**_

Draco Malfoy walked slowly and confidently to the small blue house in which his next and last victim resided, he rang the doorbell, a smirk plastered firmly on his face. He waited tapping his foot impatiently a small folder cradled in his arms against his chest. After several heartbeats, someone came to the front and looked through the small window, she shook her head and disappeared behind the curtains only to appear opening the door.

She was a small mousy woman with her dirty blond hair pulled up into a loose bun, her eyes were hidden behind large thick rimmed glasses and she seemed as though she had a large stick lodged far up where the sun doesn't shine.

"I'm not interested in anything you're selling," she said dismissively attempting to close the door.

Draco blocked it with his foot, and she looked at him, fear fluttering over her eyes for just a second.

"Oh, I'm not selling anything," Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows. "Your name is Anna, is that correct?" He flipped open his folder and read her information from the blue parchment.

"Umm…yes…" she answered cautiously.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I have a message from Matthew," Draco answered his voice soft.

"My Matthew, is he hurt? Oh is it something good? A proposal?"

"I own an organization, called Witch and Wizard Dumps Made Easy, that makes breakups a little easier on people, you've probably seen our ad in the _Daily Prophet,_" he smirked at her confused face, "Hearts. You take 'em, we break 'em…?" he said hoping she would respond, "No…too bad…"

"Get on with the message…" She said folding her arms over her chest impatiently.

"Matthew owled me a few days ago asking me to deliver the message that he wants to break up with you."

She stared at him awkwardly and didn't say a word for several seconds, then she shook her head and choked out, "And, who are you?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy from Witch and Wizard Dumps Made Easy, here to convey the message that Matthew _no longer wants to be with you._" Draco spoke to her slowly, hoping she would understand this time.

She let out a strained chuckle. Her voice was really already beginning to get on Draco's nerves.

"It's a little late, for April Fool's jokes," she said shaking her head.

Draco tutted loudly, he was used to this kind of response.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he said in his icy cool drawl, giving her his most serious face.

_First it's the denial._

"You must have the wrong house," she babbled.

"Do you honestly believe that? How many people named Anna, live in this village and date a man named Matt?" he raised his eyebrows, "Hmmm?"

"But Matthew, he loves me, he told me he did…"

"Look Anna, I really didn't want to have to get this far into it, but he's just no longer interested in you. It says here…" he looked down at the parchment, "That you've become far too mousy over the course of the relationship, stopped caring about your appearance, never do your hair, only occasionally shower," Draco paused to give her a disgusted look, "You no longer wear make up, your clothes are too big, you never have time for him anymore and the worst part of it all is that you're terrible in bed and quite frankly he doesn't want to deal with it anymore."

"Well! I never! I'll Floo him right now, we can rid ourselves of this non-sense, then I'll Floo the authorities," she stomped her foot.

"No, don't call him, that is the point of me being here, to make this easier, he no longer wants to talk to you."

"If this is true, why doesn't he come tell me himself?"

"He doesn't want to speak to you or see you ever again."

"So…" she paused to catch her words, "You're telling me, this is for real?"

Draco nodded his head slowly, "Yeah…" Joy welled up inside him, he loved the realizations.

_Ugh. Here come the tears. _Draco rolled his eyes.

_**What's the use in sighing?**_

_**What's the use in crying?**_

_**If he's wandered off the track**_

_**'Cause if your kisses won't hold the man you love **_

_**Then your tears won't bring him back, no**_

His least favorite part of this job were the tears, especially when it was a woman, some of them were so daft it was like they expected him to be some kind of psychiatrist or something. Her eyes began to water and she bit her bottom lip, Draco thought this face made her look somewhat like a swollen toad.

_**You might as well be cheerful**_

_**There's no use being tearful**_

_**If he's given you the sack**_

_**'Cause if your kisses won't hold the man you love **_

_**Then your tears won't bring him back**_

"Well he can't, a lot of his stuff is still here and-"

"That's not my concern," Draco interrupted her.

"Well! Well you tell him!"

"I'm not going to tell him anything, I do not send messages back and forth, I am not an owl. Matthew paid me to break up with you, that's all I'm doing."

She stared in disbelief, "He paid you? You get paid to do these despicable things!" Tears were running down her face now.

"Pretty much, yeah" Draco answered a proud smirk on his face.

_Goodness when is she going to get on with this?_

"Well you must be pretty lonely and angry and un-loved to have a job like this!"

Bingo. That's what Draco was waiting for.

"Yes," he drawled, "I'm oh so lonely, but guess who's getting dumped. You. Do you understand that Matthew no longer wants you, because you never bathe?"

"Listen here!"

"No, no listen here! I don't need to hear listen here!" Draco was beginning to get frustrated. It was becoming late, he just wanted to go back to the Manor and have something to eat. "All I need to know is that you get that you and Matt are no longer together."

"I got it. Fuck off now…"

"Gladly," Draco turned on his heel and smirked because he knew she was sticking up her middle finger at his retreating form. "Oh and take a bath, I can smell you from here!" he yelled back before disappearing with a soft 'pop'.

_**Now, listen,**_

_**If sweet sugar kissin' isn't gonna make him come home**_

_**Tell me, how do you hope to keep him to you**_

_**With tears instead of song?**_

_Another job well done, _Draco thought to himself after he appeared in his study and had placed the folder labeled, Anna Tulbert/ Matthew Cunningham into his filing cabinet. There was a loud 'crack,' and a house elf by the name of Sprite entered the room.

"Masters' dinners is ready," he said bowing. "Would Master be liking it here or in the dining room?"

"In the dining room, thank you Sprite," Draco answered without so much as a glance to his servant.

Within the next instant the house-elf was gone, and Draco followed not too long after.

Most people would call Draco crazy for eating in the large dining room by himself. Granted, the room was rather large, and the table was extremely long, made to fit at least twenty people and could be charmed to fit more. Draco remembered in his childhood how immense the table seemed when it had been only his father, mother and himself dining at the table, but since his father's imprisonment and his mother's death, he had grown quite used to eating by himself. Being in such a large Manor by himself, didn't even phase him in fact on most days, if he didn't get the odd visit from Zabini or Parkinson or Greengrass, it was just him and his servants. He only saw people that he worked with, and only allowed a specific brand of people to be around him. He rather liked it that way. Far too many people were afraid to be alone.

Like all the silly people who fall into false views of love and infatuation. It was all just rubbish. The way they cried and fawned over someone else as if they were really someone significant. Draco had been stupid enough to let his guard down long enough to be one of those people, but he corrected himself quickly and chucked that out before it got too far.

_**Just be a normal fella**_

_**Come on, say, "What the hell-a,"**_

_**Get his clothes and help him to pack**_

_**'Cause if your kisses won't hold the man you love **_

_**Then your tears won't bring him back**_

That's why he started this whole thing with the help of his friends, to show the world how stupid "Love," was. He had dozens of people owling everyday just begging him to get rid of their significant other. If love truly existed he had yet to see it. Draco Malfoy was one of the few people that strictly believed, _Romeo and Juliet, _was Shakespeare's testament to how far stupid infatuations can go, they knew each other all of what, a few days?

_When you're with someone, all you're doing is biding your time till they get bored._

The worst part and the thing that really got Draco going was that people were surprised when they got their heart broken. It was like they really believed there was someone out there that would love them for what they were flaws and all, and that the person they were with was it. Then they would cry, like it made any difference, like crying would change anything. Like tears would form some magnet to bring the person back, quite frankly in most cases it just repelled people.

Love didn't exist, it was just sex in disguise. Draco had no problems with abusing sex.

_**Love is like home cooking: good, and wholesome**_

_**But all men need some mutton on the outside now and then**_

_**If you find your boy is cheating,**_

_**Do the same, old dear**_

_**He's only giving you the chance that you've been waiting for, for years**_

_**My goodness! Tears won't get you anything**_

_**Just a shiny red nose**_

_**Go on, paint up, powder up, put on your swellest clothes**_

_**Men: go and get 'em by the score**_

_**Neglected girls shouldn't worry**_

_**That's what God made sailors for!**_

Sometimes of course if the girl was good looking enough, (some guys broke up with complete foxes because even though they were pretty they were dumb as a log, but that didn't matter to Draco, he never planned on keeping them), he would teach them a lesson in forgetting and how possible it was to quickly get over a man when Draco Malfoy's cock was in your mouth.

_**Don't cry for him or chase him**_

_**Just go out and replace him**_

_**With some good looking Tom, Dick or Jack**_

_**'Cause if your kisses won't hold the man you love **_

_**Then your tears won't bring him back**_

Draco finished his dinner quickly and decided to check back in his study to see if there were anymore owls that he may have missed.

When he saw that there were none and sighed and made his way toward his bedroom. He had a backed up list of break ups to perform anyway, anymore would just about make his head explode.

_Can't wait for tomorrow, _He thought with a smirk.

_**If your kisses won't hold The man you love**_

_** Then your tears won't bring him back! **_

_**- Rasputina**_


	2. Extra In Common

**Disclaimer: Sadly this is only a fanfiction.**

Denial

Chapter Two: Ex-tra In Common

_Love_.

Draco hated that feeling, being on edge and afraid, _jealousyhatred nervousness __**insecurities,**_ the feeling of having little to no control, because no matter what you did, no matter what you could change, no matter how many tears you could sum up, you could never change the fact that "_love" _was a two person game. The fact that one day, one of those persons was no longer going to feel it, and from that moment on everything would change.

The thoughts at the back of your mind, the heaviness in your chest that made your heart feel like a string being held taut upon a blade, that could cut through any second.

Draco didn't very much care for that.

_Having no control is for idiots._

These were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he broke up with Vincent Pi for Elizabeth Miller. Vincent knew it was coming, was afraid even, had the smallest inclining in the back of his mind that Elizabeth wasn't being faithful, and that her unfaithfulness was with his best friend. Draco supposed that Vincent felt ridiculous like he was accusing her of something that wasn't true, but honestly if you felt it, something was wrong. Draco left him with a bit of advice.

"If you feel like something is wrong then there is something wrong, if she's cheating on you, then there is a problem, if she isn't, then you have trust issues and under both circumstances the relationship isn't healthy and should end."

"I didn't want to accuse them, and lose my girlfriend and my best mate in one fell swoop," Vincent answered, pitiful wizard he was.

"So how did that go for you," Draco smirked, "The whole, not losing your girlfriend and best friend at the same time thing?"

Vincent slammed the door in his face.

Of course that had been two days ago, now Draco was seated in his favorite sitting room with a mug coffee in his hands, wondering why on earth anyone would put themselves through those emotions, Draco very much hated emotions. Being rational and logical made _somuchmoresense_, Draco wouldn't want it any other way.

Draco had a few years ago allowed himself to fall into what he believed to be love. His last boyfriend, Theodore Nott had used him for just about everything he was worth. Draco Malfoy was rarely weak, and never let his guard down, but Nott stirred something within him, and Draco thought that it was special. He found out not too long after what kind of person Theodore really was and did away with him before anymore damage could be done. Since then Draco refrained from relationships in general especially with men, he met his needs with casual sex with women, though blokes would always be his preference. It was just the smart thing to do, or so he believed.

Draco was extremely excited although he wouldn't exactly admit it to anyone, he was going to be enjoying something he was quite fond of ever since childhood.

The Quidditch World Cup.

He'd convinced Pansy to go with him, though she wasn't exactly very fond of the sport herself. She stopped protesting when he assured her they'd be able to get up close to the Quidditch celebrities, after all, her not enjoying the sport didn't mean she wasn't having raging fantasies about fit, rich and athletic bodies, the rest didn't matter.

The World Cup was one of the many privileges Draco allowed himself. It was something he actually enjoyed, which obviously couldn't be said for the annual charity events he constantly hosted. Those were just to get the Malfoy name on good footing again after the war and they had for the most part. His father would probably be turning in his prison cell if he knew what Draco did in his down time, taking money to break up with people wasn't exactly glorious work. It was a thankless job, but someone had to do it, and it was quite fun. He'd even got Pansy to join in on it and she was beginning to love every second of it, as a true Slytherin would.

He smirked as her foot, clad in a leopard print pump, came through the large fireplace, followed by her beautifully long legs, that any modeling witch would die for. He placed his coffee down upon the table as the rest of her emerged from the large green flames.

His eyes scanned his beautiful friend, she was in a form fitting black pencil skirt, and a three quarter sleeve button up, her hair that had grown rather long since school ended was pulled up into a high ponytail that fell down into a large barrel curl. She was very enthusiastic about being able to see the players afterwards, he could tell by the large amount of cleavage she was showing, she'd deny it of course so he didn't bother mentioning it.

"Hello Parkinson," Draco gave her a soft smile, "So nice of you to join me."

She rolled her eyes and sauntered over to the chair he was sitting on taking a seat beside him.

"Remind me why we're going to the World Cup thing again," she whined and pouted.

"Pansy, there are poor witches and wizards who'd give their wand hands to have the seats I do, let alone even be able to come to the Quidditch World Cup," Draco said picking up the Prophet and looking through it, not bothering to give her his full attention.

She pouted even farther, "Since when have we ever given a shite about poor witches and wizards?" she asked.

"You've got a point," he turned to her smiling face and gave her a breathtaking smirk, "but still, be grateful, besides it's the Chudleys' chance to win it, they haven't made it this far in centuries, they've got a far better team then they've had in years."

"You mean they've got Potter," she stated incredulously.

He rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. Of course it was true, the Chudley Cannons probably didn't stand a chance without Potter as their Seeker. Potter had been propositioned by many top tier teams when he graduated, but of course he chose to join the Cannons, whose losing streak would perfectly fuel Harry's hero complex. They hadn't had very much luck over the years and there was even a time in school when Draco had made quite a lot of fun of them. Back when their motto of : "We shall conquer!" was changed to, "Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best." With Potter on their team, they had a boost of confidence and were playing like their lives depended on it. It was quite the upset, even if they didn't win the final game. The motto was reinstated to, "We shall conquer!" and Potter was living proof that they would. He played like a madman, possessed by the game, Draco had to admit he admired that, but the other man would never know.

"Yes, they've got Potter," Draco nodded. "Besides, I put a lot of my own money into this event, so I'm not going to miss it."

"What does that have to do with me?"

He laughed, "I'm bringing you along for the ride naturally."

She sighed, thoroughly defeated, though it wasn't like she put up much of a fight in the first place.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked.

"I was waiting for you," he answered. "If you're quite through complaining we can Apparate whenever you're ready." He stood up, a house elf appeared out of thin air and took the coffee mug from the table wiping clean the spot where it had sat.

"Oh what a gentleman," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Thank you for being so patient with me oh great Lord Malfoy," she drawled on walking to him and interlocking her arm with his.

"You're quite welcome, peasant," he smirked.

"Why you…" she began but was cut off by the loud crack of them Apparating.

They walked passed the huge campsite filled with tents and Pansy scrunched up her nose.

"I'm glad we don't have to camp, it must be dreadful," she said holding tightly to Draco's arm and trying not to fall in the grass.

It was a privilege not too many wizards held to just Apparate to the game right before it started. Many witches and wizards who bought cheaper tickets even had to camp out for a week or two before the game.

"Oh look Draco you've got a twin!" Pansy said through giggles as she pointed toward the campsite where Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and a few other people were emerging from the gate a few feet ahead of them.

Draco looked down at his orange jumper, then back to Weasley's and shook his head.

He cringed.

"No way, he didn't even pay half of what I paid for my sweater, his pudgy mum probably made it for him." Draco turned to her, "besides you're the one who looks stupid, where's your spirit?"

"I think the correct question is, where's my soul?" she laughed, "As for my spirit it's right here you wanker," she held up her middle finger to Draco to show that her nails had been painted orange, "I went to the nail salon, that's all you're gonna get from me."

When they had gotten closer to the group of Weasley's, Ron turned around and made a disgusted face.

"Bloody hell…" He murmured looking between himself and Draco, making everyone else turn around in the process, "I think I'm going to go change…"

Draco scoffed, "Don't flatter yourself Weasley," he said. "That fake imitation doesn't even come close."

The red head girl beside him giggled and he glared at her. He assumed it was Ginny, the only female Weasley, though she did look a bit different. She was a tad fuller, and seemed a lot more athletic, that was understandable as she had just joined the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser, and their training schedule to keep up with the 'boys' was probably quite rigorous. When her and Potter broke up, that information had been in every paper and magazine.

"So Weasley," Draco continued with a smirk, "How long did you have to camp out here? Six Months?"

Pansy laughed out loud, and Ron made to throw himself at the blonde but was held back by Ginny and who Draco recognized as Dean Thomas.

"He's not worth it," Ginny said grabbing his arm. "Let's just get to the pitch before you get us chucked!"

Although Draco had the privilege of not having to camp, he still had to walk quite a bit to the pitch, it was annoying, but it was for good reason, the dozens of wards placed upon the stadium made it impossible to Apparate anywhere near it.

"Japan doesn't stand a chance!" Draco heard a teenager shout from behind him as he made his way up to his private box. He let out a small smile. The Cannons were facing, Toyohashi Tengu, Japan's national team.

Japan had been ripping through the competition this season so the Cannons definitely had to have their wits about them, but it was nice to see people so passionate and sure about them for a change.

He shook his head, Quidditch always made him soft, he had an image to uphold especially next to Pansy, she was quick to sense weakness.

After sharing some small talk with the Minister of Magic, Stephanie Griffiths. Pansy and Draco made their way to their seats and waited for the event to start.

xoxo

The game lasted five hours, and for someone who didn't really like Quidditch Pansy was on the edge of her seat the entire time. By twenty minutes into the game Pansy had forced Draco to buy them both Omnioculars and she didn't remove her face from them not even at the end of the game. She kept replaying Potter's capture of the snitch over and over.

"Goodness Draco did you see that!" she shouted for about the fiftieth time.

"Yes I did," Draco rolled his eyes as they made their way down to the bottom of the pitch where Potter was most likely having an interview and the rest of the team were probably heading towards the locker room.

"That's a new Seeker's Maneuver! Bloody hell, I wonder what they'll call it!"

"The Potter something, obviously," Draco fought not to be as excited as she was, but honestly he was shaking with enthusiasm, he really couldn't wait to see his arch rival from school, it was quite the victory.

People were wondering why Potter took so long to get the snitch, Draco figured he wanted to make a show of it and he really did. It was clear he could have latched unto it earlier into the game. However, just when people thought the Cannons were going to lose Potter zoomed toward the snitch, like the broom was an extension of his body. Potter placed the tip of his broom handle directly beneath the snitch and jerked it upward hitting the snitch from its underside causing its wings to retract back into its round body while it flew a few feet into the air and fell back down into his waiting hand, ensuring the Cannons victory at 800 to 750. It was an especially hard trick to do considering the snitch's flight pattern, to catch it perfectly above you broom handle was nearly impossible let alone to be able to smack it from the underside.

The Japanese team screamed foul, but several referees and judges announced it to be a legitimate play. The crowd roared with victory and Draco had even joined them.

When they reached the bottom of the pitch they reached a large crowd of people surrounding Potter as he took a photo with the Minister of Magic. Draco grabbed unto Pansy's hand and pushed passed everyone toward the front.

"What do you plan on calling your new trick Harry?" A pretty brunette who was obviously a reporter asked him.

He laughed softly and unleashed a smile that made several fangirl's knees grow weak.

"I'm not exactly sure, I suppose we could let the fans name it?" he answered humbly.

"What a splendid idea Harry!" Griffiths beamed from beside him, "I'll have the Head of Magical Games and Sports make the arrangements!" She patted him on the back, "Well I think that is enough questions for now, it's time for our champions to go to the locker room." She led Harry towards the large double doors with her hand on the small of his back, Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and quickly followed.

They were met by a questioning look which quickly dissipated when Draco whipped out his ID. The security guard nodded and allowed them in.

Draco caught up the him in the hallway before the locker rooms, Potter turned around when he heard Pansy's heels.

"Malfoy?" he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Potter," Draco answered, working his best to keep his composure.

Pansy batted her eyelashes and waved to a tall brunette who was clad in matching Quidditch robes as Harry, he stopped to engage her in conversation about the game, she held her omnioculars limply at her side, Potter's victory quickly forgotten.

Harry laughed as he took in Draco's get up.

"Orange and blue, Malfoy? I'm flattered," He smiled widely, "I never took you as one to be a fan," he smirked.

"I'm not, Potter," Draco knew he was being petulant.

Potter looked him up and down once again, before giving Draco his best, 'You expect me to believe that?' look. Draco felt himself flush beneath his gaze.

"That was quite a capture, Potter," Draco said changing the subject, "bet you practiced that one for weeks."

Harry leaned in close, so that he could whisper in Draco's ear. The blond could feel his warm breath against his skin and he felt a shiver go down his spine.

_Why is he getting so close to me? It's far more comfortable when he hates me and can't stand to be near me. Goodness I hate this._

"I actually made it up on the spot," he said softly so that only Draco could hear, "I got a little bored toward the end there," he continued chuckling and pulling back so he was no longer close to Draco's ear_._

"Ever the show off, eh Potter?"

He shrugged, "Whatever, helps you sleep at night," came his calm reply.

Draco stared at the man before him. Why would he possibly share that type of information with him? Potter had to be going mad.

Just as Draco was about to speak again someone came up from behind Harry and snaked their arms around his waist. Harry's eye's opened wide in surprise but he didn't pull away. The strawberry blond haired man placed a kiss on Harry's neck and nuzzled up close to him.

"Excellent job babe, that was extraordinary," he said softly into Harry's ear before turning to Draco with a cocky smirk.

Harry shook his head to regain his train of thought.

"You most likely know Draco Malfoy," Harry said, he was obviously terrible at introductions, "I mean who doesn't?"

"Yes," the man answered coming around to offer Draco his hand.

Harry continued, "And this is…"

"Theodore Nott," Draco said cutting Harry off, growing flushed, with what he wasn't sure was anger or something else. "Yes, I know him," he added curtly.

"Oh yes!" Harry said oblivious to the tension that was quickly filling the area, "You were both in Slytherin during the same year, of course you know each other," he smiled.

The other two men didn't say a word, they simply stared into each other's eyes, shaking hands for far too long.

Pansy very loudly cleared her throat.

"I think it's time we should be going Draco," she grabbed unto his forearm and pulled him toward the exit.

"Yes I suppose you're right," he said slowly allowing himself to be pulled out. "It's getting late…"

He looked back one final time to see the two man chatting amicably, Theodore came in close to Harry and whispered something that made a blush appear across the brunette's face. Draco scowled as they finally walked through the doors, and hung his head, wondering how he was going to be able to sleep knowing that Harry Potter was dating his extremely manipulative, compulsively lying, disgustingly fake, _devilishly handsome, completely irresistible _ex-boyfriend_._

This was why he absolutely loathed love.

xoxo

A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter xD and sorry I didn't describe the Quidditch match in more detail. I love Quidditch and I just didn't think I could do it justice and not bore you guys! anyway, read and review, share your thoughts.

*heart*


End file.
